If You're Gonna Come Around
by Southwitch
Summary: Prompt: Tink/Regina When Tink sent Regina to her "true love" the magic went to Tink, scared Tink sent it to Robin, that was truly why she was stripped of her wings. So in present day Robins kiss did work on Marion and Tink has some explaining to do.


**This came as a prompt on my rp account on tumblr Quitecommontinkerfairy and it is being cross posted on AO3 on the same name as this account. Don't forget to review and if you like what you read feel free to send me more prompts, I'm always taking them!**

* * *

><p>With the Snow Queen and Elsa running rampant through town, it was terrifying for a fairy who was very much sensitive to cold. As such, since everything had begun freezing over, she'd kept her head down, ate hot foods regardless of how the weather was and kept a hot water bottle on her person at all times. At least her twin sister would be happy with this development. She could go do whatever she wanted with Storybrooke slowly freezing over, which was certainly a change from being locked in what was essentially a freezer at all times.<p>

But as for Tinkerbell, she had moved into the convent, more on Blue's orders than of her own free will, hugging her hot water bottle close like a lifeline. It was then that she heard a knock at the door, Fawn, somebody she used to consider a close friend before the loss of her wings, poked her head through the door.

"Hey Tink, the Evil Queen is here. She wants to talk to her and you may wanna hurry because she looks like she'd gonna burn the whole convent down!" The brunette shrieked. The wingless fairy hadn't needed to be told twice. She ran downstairs, finding only Regina there with a fireball in her hand. Though the fluttering of nearby wings was an obvious sign that they weren't truly alone.

"Regina?" Tink crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"You said we were true loves!" Regina looked as though she could throw the fireball at any moment. "You were wrong and all these years you let me have that false hope! Why!" She begged the question, almost pleading for an answer rather than simply shouting at her.

Tink shook her head. "No….I-it wasn't supposed to happen this way…"

"Well it has. Marian almost died because of the Snow Queen's magic, Robin kissed her and she unfroze….they're still true loves-but…Robin and I were-"

"I never said true love Regina. He's not your true love and had you listened you would've known that." Tink started as calmly as possible, nervousness rising in the back of her mind as she recalled the truth about the night with the pixie dust. The fake trail she'd created to find somebody without a true love yet as a placeholder when all the while it was supposed to be pointing to the fairy herself.

She ruined both of their lives this way, leading Regina further astray and losing her wings out of fear that she might…lose her wings if she had a true love. "I told you I would help you find love…you never said for how long."

That was a lie. A massive lie, but it had been so many years who were either of them to judge?

"Please…can we discuss this privately?" Tink tried to ask but the glare in Regina's eyes told her that she'd need witnesses. "You don't understand what you're dealing with." She whimpered, looking around and finding that many of the other fairies had unshrunk and now were watching, unashamed of themselves for intruding.

"What's so private that you can't discuss it right here? You scared that they'll all find out what a terrible fairy you are? They already know that." Regina spat, now that stung.

"Because, Regina when I used the pixie dust your results….they weren't right. I tried to fix it but it-"

"But it what! What did you do! You said pixie dust never lies! Robin and I should have had our happily ever after by now! It didn't lie!"

"It had to have lied! There was no way it could have been me! Fairies can't have true love, or soulmates, I don't even know if I've got a heart to speak of!" Tink finally shouted back, tears glistened in her eyes as everybody in the room took a step back, except for Blue, the only person who had known the truth the whole time.

Regina stopped in her tracks and looked Tink in the eye, disbelief washed over her features. Nothing made sense all of a sudden. "What?" She looked to Blue as if somehow she'd have the answer. Blue only nodded.

"It's true." She said calmly, though any perceptive person would have noticed the slight disappointment in her tone but for what reason nobody knew. "Fairies don't normally have hearts, much less soulmates or true loves. But Tinkerbell is a very special type of fairy." There was a bitterness to her tone.

The fireball in Regina's palm dissipated.

Slowly the brunette moved to Tink and put her hand on her chest where her heart would have been. There it was, so loud and clear under her palm.

A real heartbeat.

A heartbeat no fairy should hold.

Now fairies were fascinating creatures, born from the very first laugh of a newborn child, but only rarely so. It took a special child to produce a fairy. When Regina was born, she hadn't laughed for weeks after, Cora hadn't made a point of holding her too much. It wasn't until her fourth week of life that a maid caused the babe to laugh. From that laugh, a fairy was born and they named her Tinkerbell, for the chime she made, her only sound for weeks following her creation.

"She was born because of you, your first laugh as a child came so late after your birth that the magic built up into an extraordinary fairy. Tinkerbell is everything that you might've needed growing up, never giving up on those she cares about and willing to stay by somebody's side unless…like you had, they sent her away. When the two of you met, which never happens, as you might understand, she grew a heart and fell for you. The two of you have been and will always be intertwined."

Blue held a small sack of pixie dust in her palm and blew it at the two of them, the blue magic swirled around the two of them as proof of something that even Tinkerbell herself wasn't able to face all those years ago. It reached their hearts and formed a strong connection, like a line between them pulling them closer.

"Soulmates…." Tink said slowly through her tears.

"And you lied…?" Regina whispered after a moment of hesitation. "But why?"

"Because I thought I'd lose my wings and…I didn't want to ruin your life…a fairy and a human…it never could have worked back then. And Blue said-" Tink tried to explain, equally as quiet as this was the only way the conversation might've stayed between the two of them.

"I was wrong." Blue clarified instantly. "I should've known why you two were so drawn together. You never should've lost your wings Tinkerbell and for that, I owe you both an apology."

They looked to Blue and then to each other, the last bits of the pixie dust still surrounded them. Tentatively, Tinkerbell's fingers traced the lines on her soulmate's face and pulled her in. At first, the kiss was tentative, and terrifying. Their lips barely touched, but the mere touch was all it took. The blue dust glowed gold with the satisfaction of having been correct.

It engulfed the two of them to finally give them the privacy they deserved. Regina finally held her back after another slow moment, one that felt like an eternity. Her fingers traced up Tinkerbell's back until she found a thin set of….wings?

"Tinkerbell…" Regina pulled back, panting breathlessly. "Y-your wings are back." The blonde fairy had hardly noticed, turning her head and finding them there, just as they belonged. Her eyes welled with tears. "Oh gods Regina…" She gasped, pulling her back in for another kiss, the second of so many that they'd place upon each others lips. "You did this…"

"I think _we_ did." She said softly, pulling her back in.

Far away, unbeknownst to either of them, the icy wall surrounding Storybrooke had melted, as though it had never been there to begin with.


End file.
